This invention relates to wheel chairs, and more particularly to a wheelchair capable of being adjusted between positions supporting a patient in upright sitting position and in fully reclining position.
The transfer of an incapacitated person from a bed into a wheelchair, or from a wheelchair into a bed, heretofore has required that two or more attendants lift the person bodily from the bed to the chair, or from the chair to the bed. Such manipulations obviously are very awkard and hazardous, in that the attendants can incur back and other injuries and the person being lifted may be dropped or otherwise injured.